Obsessed or Hatred
by Shiyori-xx
Summary: Naomi Yamamoto finally gets a psychic Pokemon that she has been begging her father to get her. When she sees it is not the Pokemon she wanted, she treats the one she got horribly. In return.. something bad happens. This is me and my friends' first time writing a story so it isn't that great. we based it off of Hypno's Lullaby : We will make this story one chapter at a time.


There was once a young girl at the age of 14 who was planning on beginning to become a Pokemon trainer. She was a very rich girl, and had her father get everything and anything she wanted; very spoiled indeed. Her behavior was awful and her personality was one of the worst to come by. She had long, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and only stood at the height of 5 feet 1 inch tall. Her name was Naomi Yamamoto and she never would expect this coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The story (The night before it all began)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her relaxed face was nestled in her favorite plain light pink pillow, while her body was curled up inside of her white and pink striped blanket covers. Naomi's sleepy eyes slowly were closing more and more each time she opened them to watch the scary horror movie on her television. The room was very chill, causing her to curl up and get comfortably warm underneath her thick blankets. Suddenly, her father; Hiroshi, walked into the room abruptly and said somewhat like a song, "I think I found you the perfect Pokemon~!" Naomi sat straight up in her bed, her hair flying forward behind her. "Really? Lemme see it! What's it's name? What color is it? What type is it? It's a Psychic Pokemon, isn't it?" She was so ecstatic, it was almost funny. Her father just chuckled, "You'll find out when you see tomorrow. I can tell you that I did get you a Psychic Pokemon, but the rest you will figure out tomorrow!" Naomi's face relaxed down to more of a frown and crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine. 'Night dad." Her father simply replied, "Good night." then shut off her lights and closed her door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun light shone through her white curtains, reaching down to Naomi's gentle face. Some beams of light shone down on her eyes, waking her up gently. She blinked once or twice then quickly widened remembering her father had gotten her her first pokemon. The impatient brunette quickly threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and somewhat ferociously put on her favorite simple light grey, fitted hoody then ran out of her room, down the beige carpeted stairs. She nearly fell slipping on the clean hardwood floor in her white socks on her way to the kitchen to her father. Naomi shortly glided her way to the granite kitchen table top. She props her chin up on her hands and waited for her father to noticed her. Hiroshi soon took notice to his daughter staring at him from across the table while he was cooking breakfast. "Well good morning to you too." Naomi smiles and says slightly hastily, "My Pokemon. Where is it? I wanna see it!" Her father just chuckled slightly, "You have a one tracked mind, huh? Well I want you to know that this Pokemon does not like to be in it's Pokeball often, but it's very nice and friendly!" The anxious brunette immediately said, "Yeah, okay, just let me see the cute little thing, would ya?" He just smiled and walked over to the room next to the kitched; the guest room. Naomi could slightly hear him say happily, "Alright, she's here!" He walked out with the Pokemon right behind him. Naomi got down on her knees and grinned excitedly, "Come here little guy!" That's when a chubby little Drowzee showed himself from behind Hiroshi's legs. The brunette made a disgusted face and jumped up as if she saw a cockroach. "What is this _thing_? I was asking for an Abra!"

Her father finally said to her picky, spoiled daughter, "Drowzee is better than an Abra! Why can't you just appreciate it when I give you a Pokemon?" Naomi scowled at her father, "I don't care if this Pokemon is better than Abra! I just wanted an adorable Psychic Pokemon! This Pokemon is ugly! You couldn't at least catch _any_ better looking Pokemon than _this_?" Drowzee heard every hurtful word and slumped down against a wall with his ears down low. Hiroshi just went to leave the room. Angrily and irratated, he said on his way out, "I don't have time for this! I am done catching you your Pokemon if you can't even appreciate it. Give him a chance, at least!" He was almost to his room when Naomi yelled, "Yeah, just leave me just like you did with mom!" Her father stopped where he was, his hand on the door knob. The mean spoiled girl caught herself and covered her mouth with her hand. She said lightly and apologetically, "I.. I'm so sorry dad; I didn't mean to-" Hiroshi just shut the door loudly behind him and locked the door. Naomi just slumped and muttered, "Whatever." On her way to the living room to watch some TV, she stops next to Drowzee. She squats down next to him and gives him an intimidating stare, then scoffed in disgust, got up and continued walking to the living room. The cold hearted girl jumped onto the longest beige couch, layed on her side, and turned on the TV to some random reality show.

Drowzee hesitantly walked over to Naomi with sad eyes, and attempted to climb on to the couch. "What do you think you're doing? You do not get to sit on any furniture in this house. Sit on the floor." Sadly, Drowzee took a seat on the hard, cold floor and looked up at the TV. Then over to Naomi. Although she was very mean to him, he felt like he was meant to be her Pokemon. No one would know what Drowzee was thinking, but whatever it was, it seemed to cheer him up because his ears went back up and he seemed content. The brunette looked over at her new Drowzee with the same disgusted look she had when she first saw him, "What are you looking at?" Quickly, the Drowzee looked back over at the TV and could hear Naomi scoff, "That's what I thought."


End file.
